


Getaway

by SonjaJade



Series: Silver Stars [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin’s got plans for Levi, and they don’t include room service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getaway

**Title:** Getaway  
**Fandom** : Attack on Titan  
**Author:** Sonja Jade  
**Chars/Pairs** : Erwin/Levi  
**Warnings** : modern AU  
**Word Count** : 583  
**Summary** : Erwin’s got plans for Levi, and they don’t include room service.  
**Prompt:** Service  
  


 

Levi groaned, squirming in his khaki pants.  “Do we really have to do this?  Can’t we just get room service and _pretend_?”  
  
Erwin licked his lips, grinning evilly.  “I’m sorry, you lost the bet.  Now it’s time to pay up.”  He stood up, carrying a sport coat over his arm.  When he reached Levi’s side, he gave his ass a firm smack, and Levi gasped.  
  
“If you play along, I might reward you handsomely.  Might not seem as if you’d lost the wager after all, hmm?”  
  
“How the fuck am I supposed to sit down to eat with a vibrator stuck up my ass?”  
  
Erwin steered the shorter man toward the door of their hotel room.  “We’ll eat at the bar so you can stand.  And if you manage to get through the whole meal without too many complaints…”  He leaned down, tracing the shell of Levi’s ear with his tongue.  “I’ll eat you for dessert.”  
  
Levi audibly swallowed.  “You mean it?  Like that one time?”  
  
Erwin recalled ‘that one time’ fondly.   Levi had all but fucked himself raw on Erwin’s tongue, coming thick white ribbons all across Erwin’s chest while squeezing that tongue firmly and sobbing with ecstasy.  “Mm-hmm, like last time- except you have to wear a cock ring, and you come when I say so.”  
  
Levi shivered, likely ready to race downstairs and get dinner over with so they could begin their fun.  “What do I have to do in return?”  
  
“You have to top me.  Make me come and I’ll eat your ass raw, deal?”  
  
He bolted for the door.  “Let’s get going, damn it!  I can’t wait!”  
  
Erwin agreed.  
  
As expected, Levi inhaled his dinner.  When Erwin tried to slow him down by purposely eating slower, Levi grumbled and groaned and shifted his weight as the butt plug he wore stroked his most sensitive places inside.  At last, Erwin was finished and Levi had almost convinced him to bail on the check.  
  
No sooner had they opened the door to the room, Levi was on him, yanking at his clothes and spitting curses at him for being such a slow fucking eater.  
  
“You’ll come hard and fast for me,” he said, lubing his cock up and using the leftovers to coat Erwin’s needy hole.  “Ready for me?”  
  
Erwin snapped a plastic cock ring into place and turned him loose.  He shamefully moaned the walls down as Levi rammed into him as hard and fast as he could until he forced a trembling orgasm from his body.  Levi kept going afterward as punishment for the slow meal, and a weaker surge of semen burst from his flushed cock head.  Levi pulled out, nearly begging, now.  
  
“Please, I need it…” he begged.  
  
“Come ride my face, I’ll fuck you so good with my tongue, Levi…” Erwin murmured.  
  
Levi didn’t need a second invitation.  He unceremoniously jerked the butt plug out and flung it, eager for the warmth and passion of Erwin’s mouth.  Levi rocked his hips wantonly, forcing Erwin’s tongue into his ass and pinching his nipples as Erwin stroked his bobbing cock.  
  
“Let me come!” he begged.  “I’ll come lots more, I promise!”  
  
“You’d better,” Erwin said as he unsnapped the cock ring.  Hot cum splattered against Erwin’s stomach.  “Mmm, paint me with it and I’ll eat you all night,” he said, spreading his legs as Levi licked a trail down his belly.  
  
“So much better than room service,” Levi squeaked as Erwin’s tongue made contact again.  
  
Erwin agreed.


End file.
